


Deadline

by GoblinGraveyard



Series: Cwm Gelert Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime/thriller, F/F, Investigations, Murder, Recreational Drug Use, Screenplay/Script Format, Serial Killers, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinGraveyard/pseuds/GoblinGraveyard
Summary: With a killer on the loose in Cwm Gelert, it’s up to local drug addict Calypso Laughlin-Lee and her reluctant friends to try to solve her girlfriend’s murder. Things go from bad to worse as they make themselves the new targets. Undeterred, Cal continues her investigation but finds out more than she bargained for.
Series: Cwm Gelert Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071173





	1. Chapter 1

**EXT. THE RESERVOIR - NIGHT**

A cheery upbeat song plays as the camera tracks through Cwm Gelert. It goes through the streets, back alleys, etc, until it pans through the reservoir. The song fades out as DAVEY lays in an awkward angle on the grass, bleeding from many wounds. DAVEY coughs weakly, the sound rattling wetly in her chest until the life drains from her. The camera pans out to show two people barely illuminated in the night, one is EVAN, the other BLAIR, standing over her body. Their faces aren't in the shot.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

You don't tell anyone about this, I know exactly who you are, what you did. You wouldn't want that getting out, would you?

_(He pauses, repeating himself angrily)_

Would you?

There is no audible answer, but BLAIR sighs, shifting her body to show her discomfort.

**EVAN MEREDITH  
** _(Clearly pleased with himself)_

Good girl. I'll see you around.

Evan walks away, leaving BLAIR with the dead body of DAVEY. She waits for a little while as EVAN heads out, until a twig snaps and she quickly follows him out.

**CUT TO:**

**INT.A STRANGER'S HOUSE/GARAGE - NIGHT**

PAN: ACROSS THE BUSY ROOM FILLED WITH DANCING AND JOYFUL

LOUDNESS UNTIL IT REACHES CAL.

CAL sits alone in the corner of the room on her phone, trying to get an answer from her girlfriend. Loud, cheerful party music plays and bright coloured lights flash. CLOSE UP: CAL'S FACE AND HANDS AS SHE TRIES TO CALL

**DAVEY BLUE  
** _(On the Answerphone message)_

Hey, this is Davey! Can't make it to the phone right now, leave a message!

CAL sighs and pockets her phone. LENA bops up to her and takes a seat beside her. LENA casually puts her arm around CAL and leans in to talk over the loud music.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

C'mon, this is a party! Lighten up, love.

CAL wiggles out of her grip, pushing LENA away.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

I'm not in the mood, Lena.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Oh get a grip, so what if you and your girlfriend are fighting again, you can do way better. Oh and look, a room full of people you can take your mind off with!

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(After wrinkling her nose with disgust)_

Ew, fuck off. Me and Davey are on a break, it's fine. We're fine.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Taking a sip of her drink)_

Sure, whatever you say Cal.

CAL rolls her eyes, pulling out her phone again. LENA grabs it before CAL can do anything. CAL huffs in annoyance as LENA drops the phone into her handbag.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

No. Tonight you stop worrying or updating your podcast or whatever it is you actually do. Tonight we drink, and forget, and let loose a little before Uni kicks our ass.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

_(She chuckles humorlessly, raising her abandoned glass of alcohol)_

To finally leaving Cwm Gelert!

LENA smiles and clinks her glass against CAL's slightly raised one in a toast.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

That's the spirit!

RYAN comes back with more drinks, LENA already has a ton. Nothing can stop her from downing one while everyone watches in concern. CAL clears her throat.

CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE

Fuck, you've been gone a while, what happened?

**RYAN STONE**

There's a thing called a queue, and it doesn't exist within our humble realm.

CAL snorts and sips at her fresh glass of whatever-the-fuck. Half the glass is gone. That wasn't a sip. It's gone. Wow.

**RYAN STONE  
** _(Hesitantly)_

So uh...any news with Davey?

LENA groans loudly in annoyance. CAL ignores her and shakes her head.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

She hasn't seen my messages, hasn't returned my calls.

**RYAN STONE**

Yikes.

CAL makes a noise of agreement.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

You said it yourself, you're on a break, chill out.

**RYAN STONE**

Eh, I'm sure it's fine. She probably wants some space.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Yeah. Yeah, I'm probably overreacting.

**RYAN STONE**

Davey'll be around when she cools off. Until then, I wholeheartedly agree with Lena's plan for the night. We get blackout and have a damn good time together before we split up.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Cheers to that.

Montage: The night goes on, quite uneventful. The trio drink, CAL is more upbeat as she joins into the conversation. RYAN looks ready to doze off, LENA talks animatedly, and CAL leans back in her chair looking happier than she has all night. It's basically just a

montage of the three drinking and being the idiotic young adults they truly are.

**INT. LENA'S HOME - KITCHEN - DAY**

LENA leans against the countertop, talking on the phone. Her conversation fades in.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Pausing for conversation, and weirdly professional)_

No...yes, I understand. I'll...I'll tell her myself. Thanks, mum.

LENA hangs up the phone and slides it into her pocket, and steps away from the counter and into the living room.

**INT. LENA'S HOME - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Light bleeds in from behind the curtains. The room is mostly well kept, besides from the blankets that have been strewn about through sleep. CAL is still passed out on a couch, RYAN sits on his own chair and is awkwardly sipping coffee. LENA sits down next to RYAN.

**RYAN STONE**

What this time? She annoyed that you stayed out all night again? I know your mum's the Chief and all but you're an adult, she has to realize -

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Cutting across - more confused than anything else)_

Yeah so, Davey's dead?

RYAN frowning, looking confused as if it hasn't hit him properly.

**RYAN STONE**

What the hell are you talking about? Cal was on the phone to her last night.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Confused)_

...No? She hasn't gotten through to Davey in weeks.

RYAN nods slowly, taking it in, before leaning back into the couch looking out of it.

**RYAN STONE**

And she's...

They both sit in silence for a few beats, avoiding eye contact. They're interrupted by CAL slowly waking up with a stretch and tossing the blanket that was vaguely covering her onto the floor.

MEDIUM CLOSE UP: CAL BLINKS A FEW TIMES, SLOWLY SITTING UP

AND STARING AT THE OTHER TWO BLEARY EYED.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

_(Groggy from the hangover - groaning from her headache)_

Uh, morning? Is it morning?

CAL pats down her jeans in panic.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE(CONT'D)**

Fuck, did I leave my phone at Shaun's?

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(softly)_

I have it, don't worry.

RYAN glares at her, silently warning her not to talk. LENA, of course, doesn't listen to him.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

So...there's something you need to know.

**RYAN STONE  
** _(In a soft warning)_

Don't.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Worried)_

Don't what? Did I do something last night? Am I in trouble?

LENA glances and RYAN who glares at her.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Oh my God, was I arrested again?

**LENA CHRISTIE**

It's about Davey.

CAL sits up properly, looking at LENA intently.

**RYAN STONE  
** _(Warningly again - a little louder this time)_

Lena, don't. Not right now.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**   
_(Brushing off Ryan)_

No, I want to hear this. What happened?

**LENA CHRISTIE**

I got a call from my mother, the police found Davey's body. She's...she's dead.

**RYAN STONE  
(Frustrated whisper)**

Goddammit.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

I got a call from my mother, the police found Davey at the reservoir. She's...she's dead.

Everything is silent besides from the rumbling of a boiling kettle in the background. CAL is unmoving, her expression is a mixture of confusion and disbelief. After a few beats of silence, CAL speaks again.

 **CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**  
(Still disbelieving)

I'm sorry, she's what? Are you sure?

**RYAN STONE**

That's what the Chief told Lena, it's legit.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Did she say how?

LENA and RYAN share a look, CAL huffs.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

I'm not fragile, I can handle it. I need to know.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

They reckon it's a murder.

**RYAN STONE**

Murder? Why did you leave this out earlier?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Pissed)_

Why were you discussing this without me?

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Just so very very tired)_

You were sleeping, and Ryan; you didn't want to talk about this, so we're talking about this now.

There's a few beats of silence as everyone takes in the atmosphere. CAL sits back in her seat and RYAN continues sipping at his coffee. CAL stares off at nothing in particular, barely moving.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

So, what are we going to do?

**LENA CHRISTIE**   
_(Confused)_

What do you mean? Like...funeral planning?Therapy?Finally, talking to her parents?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

No, I mean, solving this.

**RYAN STONE**

We have police for a reason, let them do their job.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

This isn't like your crime podcast, this is happening here and now, and you can't solve this alone anyway.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

That's why I have you guys though, right?

**RYAN STONE**

Didn't you hear me say "let the police do their job"? We'd just get in the way even if it was a sane idea.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

We can't interfere. Hell, I can't risk getting on my mother's bad side.

**RYAN STONE**

Yeah, you really don't want that, bud.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Fuck you guys, I'm doing it with or without you.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(pleadingly)_

I'm not doing this. I can't. I'm sorry but I can't.

CAL looks like a kicked puppy, RYAN looks about awkwardly while LENA stares at CAL, not giving in.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

I don't have time for felonies.

_(pauses)_

Look, I need to pick up my car, you two still coming?

RYAN STONE

Something came up. My dad...yeah. You know how he is.

CAL just nods and they head out. RYAN grabs his jacket from the back of the chair, leaving before the two women.

**EXT. THE STREETS OF CWM GELERT - LATE MORNING/EARLY AFTERNOON (SAME DAY)**

CAL and LENA walk down the road, LENA grabbing at CAL's arm to stop her from swerving into the middle of the road.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

We're going in, getting my car, and going. Don't be weird.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Oh come on, I know how to act around people, I'm not a child.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

It's not you I'm worried about.

_(Pauses to think)_

Okay, maybe a little bit. It's mostly the mechanic, don't pick a fight with her.

CAL shrugs, putting her hands in her pockets. Otherwise, they walk in silence, LENA loosens her grip on CAL.

**EXT. THE LOCAL GARAGE - DAY**

After a bit, they reach the garage, where they find a very tired, looking BLAIR. BLAIR looks up and frowns, stepping away from the car she was working on. She wears a name tag with her first name "Delia" clipped to her non-regulation shirt.

**BLAIR**

You alright there, Christie?

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Is the car ready?

BLAIR nods, pointing outside with her thumb.

**BLAIR**

Out there. Should be fine.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

I'm sorry, "should?".

**BLAIR  
** _(deadpan)_

At this point I'd consider getting a new one, this one's a bit fucked.

CAL grins to herself while LENA and BLAIR pay no attention to her.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(quietly but amused)_

Sounds like me.

BLAIR looks at CAL and squints a bit. LENA looks embarrassed to even be on the same planet as Cal.

**BLAIR**

Do I know you?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

_(Hurt)_

You forgot about me?

BLAIR uncomfortable shifts, avoiding eye contact because she's socially inept.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

It's Calypso? You know, your best mate Cal?

**BLAIR  
** _(In realization)_

Oh, fuck!

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

You pissed off for ten years, Delia, and you don't even remember me? Pretty rude dude.

**BLAIR**

Please, uh...Please don't call me that.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Dude?Or Delia?

**BLAIR**

Delia. It's Blair now.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Oh, sweet, alright. That's fine.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

You two...know each other?

**BLAIR**

Grew up together, more or less.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

She used to live in Cwm Gelert but left for the big city when we were eleven.

LENA nods but looks like she'd rather not be in this conversation.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Sighs)_

Hasn't spoken to me since.

BLAIR looks uneasy. LENA frowns.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

I kinda hate that you and the Grease monkey know each other unironically.

**BLAIR  
** _(clears throat awkwardly)_

Weren't you here for your car? It's outside, clogging up space. If it's not used for a client you are the client.

LENA groans, annoyed, pushing past Blair.

LENA CHRISTIE

I get it - I'm going.

LENA leaves, leaving CAL and BLAIR standing awkwardly together. The sound of a car starting and pulling away as LENA leaves.

**BLAIR**

So uh...

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

So yeah.

There's a beat of silence.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

You free later?

**BLAIR**

What?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Hesitantly)_

Want to, maybe, hangout? Catch up?

BLAIR sighs.

**BLAIR**

I don't think that's a good idea.

CAL frowns, looking confused.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Why not? It's been ages.

**BLAIR**

Exactly, we're not children anymore. We're adults with different, separate lives. We wouldn't get along.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

How are you so sure? It's barely been five minutes and already you're shutting me out?

BLAIR stays silent.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

How long have you been here anyway?

**BLAIR  
** _(Reluctantly)_

A couple of months.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Hurt)_

And you didn't want to see me?

**BLAIR  
** _(Sighs)_

Like I said, we're different people now. I'm not avoiding you, I just have a life.

Another silence hangs between them, CAL makes no effort to move, while BLAIR hangs around awkwardly unsure of what to do in the situation.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Trying again - quieter this time)_

Did you hear about Davey?

BLAIR winces.

**BLAIR  
** _(softly)_

Yeah...Yeah, I did.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Would have been cool, if we could have hung out like we used to. You, me, Davey and Ryan. We were one hell of a team back then.

BLAIR cracks a small smile.

**BLAIR**

We really were, huh?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

God, things have changed. Hell, Davey and I ended up together before...

BLAIR frowns, opening her mouth to say something but stops. CAL clocks this and gets defensive.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

There an issue?

**BLAIR  
** _(Her walls snap back up)_

No, no. Just a surprise I guess.

CAL nods, brushing it off.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

So, you free later?

BLAIR rolls her eyes.

**BLAIR**

You're not going to drop this, are you?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Can you blame me? I missed you.

**BLAIR  
** _(Giving in)_

I finish at six.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Want to go to the Sour Oak?

BLAIR laughs.

**BLAIR**

The inn that we used to harass because we were way too young to be drinking?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Where else?

CAL grins jokingly pushing at BLAIR.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE(CONT'D)**

I'll see you there, around seven-ish. There's no backing out now!

**BLAIR**

Don't make me regret this, Cal.

CUT TO:

**INT. THE SOUR OAK INN - NIGHT**

The inn is packed. BLAIR sits alone at a table at the side of the room, an untouched glass of beer sits before her. She pulls at the collar of her shirt - she actually dressed for the occasion. White shirt, clean jeans, and a nervous expression. She checks her watch, it reads 7:30. CAL still hasn't arrived. She taps at the table, refusing to make eye contact with anyone else in the room. EVAN MEREDITH walks in, wearing a comfy oversized jumper, baggy jeans, and boots. He looks distracted, looking around the small inn until he sees BLAIR. He walks over, sitting opposite her.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Well well, what have we here?

BLAIR's gaze snaps up, noticing him for the first time. She glares, sitting up in her chair.

**BLAIR**

The fuck do you want?

EVAN chuckles, leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

I just thought we could hang out like old times, you're barely ever home these days.

**BLAIR  
** _(she swallows)_

Yeah well, you're not exactly good company.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Better than nothing, love. I know you spend all your time at work, getting harassed by the law woman's daughter. You really do have a type, huh?

**BLAIR**

We're not discussing this.

**EVAN MEREDITH  
** _(tutting)_

Don't tell me you're moving on so quickly.

**BLAIR**

I said; we're not discussing this.

EVAN laughs again, leaning back in his chair, relaxed.

**EVAN MEREDITH  
** _(Smug)_

We used to be friends, Deels, what happened?

**BLAIR  
** _(angry)_

As if you don't know.

CAL finally shows up, looking around for BLAIR. EVAN notices CAL and turns his attention back to BLAIR, smug.

**EVAN MEREDITH  
** _(Quiet enough so Cal can't hear)_

You gotta be more careful with who you spent your time with.

CAL finally spots BLAIR, noticing that she's with someone she cautiously walks closer. She looks honestly betrayed before schooling her features into a "customer service" smile.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Trying to sound lighthearted)_

You could have told me you invited someone.

EVAN looks up and smiles, CAL stiffens.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Don't worry, I was just leaving. Just had to pop over to see how my favourite mechanic was doing. I'll see you two around. Enjoy your night.

EVAN stands, patting CAL's shoulder before brushing past and leaving to sit elsewhere. CAL shudders.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Ugh, what a creep right?

BLAIR tries to laugh it off, taking a long sip of her beer and wincing. She glances over to where EVAN is sitting casually, he looks over at BLAIR and winks. BLAIR looks back down to the table.

**BLAIR**

I live with him.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Oof that's gotta be hard. No idea how I dated him.

**BLAIR**

You sure know how to pick 'em.

A small silence falls over them. CAL clears her throat.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

So, uh, you seeing anyone?

BLAIR shakes her head.

**BLAIR  
** _(Trying to sound light-hearted)_

You're pretty forward.

_(Pauses - hesitant)_

Uh, not anymore. It, uh...It didn't work out.

BLAIR takes a long sip of her drink and CAL nods.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Sucks.

**BLAIR**

Yeah.

Another silence falls over them. BLAIR looks around, uncomfortable.

**BLAIR**

Why did you want to hang out tonight?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Because, you're my friend, dumbass. Haven't seen you in years, I wanted to catch up.

**BLAIR**

There's not much to say, I'm afraid. My mother got remarried, I don't get along with her husband, so I moved out. Now I live here, back in the asscrack of Wales, living with your weird ex who keeps trying to befriend me.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Evan used to be better, he's changed a lot while you've been gone. Got worse after the break-up. I don't think it was as mutual as he wanted me to think.

**BLAIR**

Just didn't work out?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Yeah. Then Davey asked me out and we were together for over a year, was getting serious too, and now...

BLAIR looks down, avoiding eye contact with CAL.

**BLAIR  
** _(softly - hurt)_

Really going to miss her.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

It's never going to be the same, is it?

BLAIR downs the rest of her drink then shakes her head before slowly getting up.

**BLAIR**

This was a mistake. I'm sorry, I can't do this.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

What's a mistake? De - _Blair_ , talk to me.

**BLAIR**

This.

BLAIR waves her arms around half-heartedly.

**BLAIR(CONT'D)**

You, me, hanging out. It's not the same. We're not the same.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(sceptically)_

You were fine until I mentioned Davey.

BLAIR pauses, frozen in place for a few seconds.

**BLAIR  
** _(Stammering)_

It's...it's just a lot to take in. I gotta go. I'll see you around, maybe.

BLAIR pushes past CAL as she makes her escape, leaving CAL by the table looking confused.

**EXT. THE RESERVOIR - DAY/EVENING**

The next day, CAL wanders through the reservoir, camera hanging from her neck, and a backpack strapped to her back.

She occasionally pauses and photographs broken plants as a possible sign of struggle, and ripped plastic that's stuck on trees. Pretty much anything that's broken or looks vaguely shady. Look, she doesn't know exactly how Davey was murdered, but that she was.

She solemnly trudges down the path, clearly behind the police tape to the actual murder site and looks annoyed to see it unattended. The search continues, mostly scoping out the area. Eventually, she turns and heads back, ripping down the police tape as she goes.

**INT. LAUGHLIN-LEE HOUSEHOLD - CAL'S ACTUAL ROOM - NIGHT**

It's pitch black except for the red numbers on a digital alarm clock. The deep breathing of heavy sleep is all that can be heard. This goes on for an awkwardly long time. A shitty text tone cuts through the silence, stirring the sleeping Cal who fumbles ineffectually for the source of the noise. She finally sits up, looks at her clock that reads 3:32 and grabs her phone, putting it to her ear.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Groggily)_

It's 3 am, the fuck do you want?

She pauses, getting no answer because it's a text.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE(CONT'D)**

Hello?

She finally looks at the screen and sighs, rubbing her eyes tiredly. It's a text. Congrats.

The text reads: I'll see you soon, Cal. The sender is Davey.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE(CONT'D)  
** _(Under her breath)_

I can't believe this.

CAL quickly dials LENA, the buttons beeping loudly. After a few rings, LENA picks up.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Yawning)_

Cal? This better be good.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

I got a text from Davey.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

You probably dreamt it, go back to sleep. Night -

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Cutting across)_

No wait! Don't go, I'm not crazy. Please believe me.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(She yawns again)_

Make it quick, some of us have places to be in the morning.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Right. Right. Okay, so, I got a text. Off Davey. Said she'll see me soon.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Unsure)_

Okay? You are fully aware that she's dead, right? Are you sure this wasn't a dream?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Yeah, I'm pretty sure.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Okay. Can this wait till morning? I can come over or something, keep you company or we can check out this message?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(relieved)_

Yeah, yeah, okay, cool. We can do that.

There's a beat of silence.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(skeptical)_

Hey, Cal? Why did you call me of all people? Why not Ryan, or hell, even Delia?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

I...I don't know. I guess I don't want to worry Ryan and Blair...I don't know. Blair doesn't seem too like me very much right now.

LENA hums in thought.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Alright. Later, okay? Go to sleep.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(She chuckles humorlessly)_

Yeah, alright. Night Lena. Sorry for waking you.

She hangs up and flops back on the bed. She stares up at the ceiling for a moment before closing her eyes.

CUT TO:

**INT. THE LAUGHLIN-LEE HOUSEHOLD - KITCHEN - DAY**

CAL stands by the kitchen table, packing a backpack, while LENA is making hot drinks. CAL is jittery, barely paying attention to how she's putting stuff into the bag. LENA finishes up and walks over, placing a mug in front of CAL and taking a seat beside her.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

You sure it's her?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Positive.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Hums in disagreement)_

Unlikely.

CAL roughly shoves a bottle into her bag in anger.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Annoyed)_

I know what I saw.

She pulls her phone out of her pocket, opening up the message app and sliding it over to LENA.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

See? I'm not crazy.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Not crazy maybe. But you know it's not her, right?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Yeah, I know, she's...

CAL trails off, before shaking her head.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Dead. Murdered.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Yeah. So that means...?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(She sighs - angry)_

I know it's not her. I'm not stupid.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Oh thank God. And we're going to the reservoir why, exactly?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Looking for evidence.

LENA looks taken aback by Cal's stupidity/kinda miffed.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Still? This isn't your podcast, your girlfriend is dead.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

I know you didn't like her -

**LENA CHRISTIE**

I barely knew her! I'm just worried about you, Cal. If...if this is a way for you to get closure then I'll come with you, but as soon as you do anything even vaguely illegal, I'm out. Deal?

CAL is silent for a bit, thinking it over, then nods.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Yeah, alright.

LENA smiles slightly and takes a sip of her drink.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Gently)_ **  
**

I appreciate you reaching out.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(playfully)_

I mean, you're not that special, Ryan's coming too.

LENA shoves at CAL lightly.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Not sounding as angry as she wants)_

Oh fuck off, asshole.

LENA rolls her eyes and sips her drink, dropping the subject.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

So's Blair.

MEDIUM CLOSE UP: LENA'S FACE IN CONCERN/DISBELIEF

**LENA CHRISTIE**

She's what?

CUT TO:

**EXT. THE RESERVOIR - DAY**

CLOSE UP: LENA'S NOW VERY DISAPPOINTED FACE BEFORE PANNING INTO MEDIUM CLOSE UP OF THE GROUP. BLAIR AND RYAN STAND IN THE BACKGROUND SMOKING. CAL IS OFF SCREEN, WAIST DEEP WADING THROUGH SHRUBBERY.

**BLAIR  
** _(agitated)_

So, why exactly are we here again?

**RYAN STONE  
** _(Confused)_

For...Cal?Were you paying attention?

**BLAIR**

No, like, here here. Why the reservoir? We could be literally anywhere else, preferably somewhere less wet.

RYAN flicks his cigarette butt to the ground and steps on it, before crossing his arms in boredom.

**RYAN STONE**

No fucking clue.

BLAIR shrugs, LENA facepalms in exasperation. She is done with these fuckers already.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

It's called a gut feeling.

**BLAIR**

You're saying I missed work for a hunch?

**LENA CHRISTIE**

I can't believe you made me agree with her, but yes.

**RYAN STONE**

We're here to be supportive, that's still pretty important, right?

Both BLAIR and LENA make a sound of disagreement.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Calling back from her grassy prison)_

Oi, none of you fuckers had to come!

**RYAN STONE**

But, have you considered; you're our friend, we're worried, and you're going off the rails a bit?

CAL huffs from the grassy bank, scuttling back over to the group with a hoodie in her hands. None of the group wants to be there.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

I'm sorry that the police are shit-

She looks at LENA, making a small gesture towards her.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

No offence.

LENA makes a show of rolling her eyes, used to CAL's bullshit.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

My girlfriend is dead, they're doing nothing, and the village has already swept her under the rug. It's like she never existed.

**BLAIR**

I don't see how we can do anything. We're a bunch of idiots, one of which is always on something, one's an actual dealer, and another's a narc.

**RYAN STONE  
** _(Hesitant and confused)_

I'm - Look I'm not a dealer -

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(annoyed)_

Then what the hell are you in that equation?

**BLAIR**

Already sick of this so-called investigation.

CAL glares and starts to say something before RYAN cuts in.

**RYAN STONE**

We're all upset -

He glances at LENA who doesn't seem bothered at all by this situation and is far more focused on shoving her jacket into BLAIR's arms.

**RYAN STONE**

Most of us are upset, but we can't do anything here. Let's leave it to the professionals, yeah? We have other things to do.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Like what?

**RYAN STONE**

The least we can do is help the Blue's with the funeral. We knew her better than anyone else here. It's what they need.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

They need is to have the bastard that killed their daughter locked up!

LENA sighs loudly, turning to CAL with a tired expression. BLAIR is now wearing LENA's jacket and looks pissed about it.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

You're twenty-two years old, and you live in a fucking tent in your parent's garden. What exactly can you do that the police can't?

CAL silently fumes for a few seconds before holding up her hand holding the hoodie.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Quietly)_

Do their fucking job, apparently.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Sighing)_

Is that...Davey's clothes? Alright, cool, you're stealing evidence. I'm heading out - I'm not going to be apart of this. This is where I'm drawing the line.

**RYAN STONE  
** _(Hesitantly - like he's trying to agree with Lena)_

That's uh...that's not right. I...can't get involved with this. I can't be tied to a murder.

LENA starts to walk off - RYAN following her after a few steps like a confused puppy. BLAIR shrugs and begins to walk off behind them - but not before looking down the path before shaking her head and following the other two.

CLOSE UP: CAL LOOKS TOWARDS THE DEPARTING TRIO, LOOKING CONFLICTED.

Ultimately, CAL doesn't follow the three, and heads off alone.

**EXT. THE RESERVOIR - EVENING**

CAL and RYAN walk the path back to the reservoir, RYAN lights a cigarette and offers one to CAL who shakes her head looking disinterested in anything that isn't murder.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

So, does Lena know you're here?

RYAN frowns in confusion.

**RYAN STONE**

I am my own person, you know. She was also pretty pissed earlier and I don't think she was joking about not getting involved.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

She'll come around, she always does.

**RYAN STONE  
** _(Sceptically)_

Yeah, sure Cal. Sure.

The duo re-enters the site they were at earlier. It's far dimmer than earlier, but still enough light to be able to see decently clear. CAL is already in the bushes/long grass yet again.

**RYAN STONE**

What exactly are we looking for anyway?

CAL swings around and looks at him strangely.

CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE

Honestly? Anything out of place.

RYAN sighs as he realizes what exactly he's gotten himself into.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Oi, don't start. Come on, we come here often enough - you'll know if somethings wrong!

**RYAN STONE**

You are forgetting that we're always drunk and or high when we come here.

CAL laughs from the bush and leaves him to his own devices, which seems to be looking around the water's edge and up the waterfall. RYAN lights up a cigarette while CAL goes back to wading through the shrubs where she was earlier, torch in hand.

**RYAN STONE**

So, you ever think of doing criminology instead of whatever the fuck you're doing now?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

It's called philosophy and it's fun.

**RYAN STONE**

Yeah, about as fun as you are.

CAL makes a noise of disagreement before disappearing further into the bushes. RYAN kneels and pokes around the bank of the water, cigarette hanging from his mouth. The duo poke about for a bit until RYAN comes across a silver ring pressed into the ground as if it had been stood on. He kneels and digs it out, holding it up to the light.

**RYAN STONE**

Hey, Cal? Come here a sec.

CAL wades over and kneels beside him.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(muttering)_

Looks a little familiar.

CAL reaches into her pocket to pull out a small plastic bag, which RYAN snorts at. Before he can drop the ring in, EVAN walks by and stops as he notices them. CAL sees him and swears under her breath.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

For fuck sake.

EVAN heads down the hill towards the two, who both bristle in annoyance.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Lovely evening, huh?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

You, again?

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Nice to see you too, Cal. We should actually hang out sometime since we keep bumping into each other. You too, Ryan - haven't seen you in a while.

**RYAN STONE  
** _(On edge)_

I don't know, you still hunting?

EVAN rolls his eyes.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

What's it to you?

RYAN looks uncomfortable and CAL pushes to be in between them.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

What do you want Evan? Because if you're here to fight I'll -

CAL begins to raise balled fists as a threat as she speaks, but RYAN pulls her back.

**RYAN STONE**

He's not worth it.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Only came down for a chat, although I'm sure Chief Christie would love to know that her least favourite troublemakers are back on the scene. That you even threatened me! Maybe I should have gotten that restraining order after all.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Restraining-? You're the one who won't leave me alone!

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Yes, I'm sure that's how the police will see it when you route through everyone's trash for a story you can sell.

CAL lunges for him again but is yet again held back by Ryan. EVAN tuts.

**EVAN MEREDITH(CONT'D)**

Now, Cal, you know how bad it would look if you attacked me? I'm a Meredith, my family built this town. Out of you and me, who's story would they believe?

**RYAN STONE**

Christ, you ever hear yourself speak?

EVAN looks RYAN up and down, noticing the ring that's now on RYAN's fingers. He smirks.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Just stating the truth. Well, I best be off. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

He winks and walks off the way he came. CAL huffs.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Jesus Christ, he's a creep now.

**RYAN STONE**

Weird to think we used to hang out with the bastard. He's not wrong though, it's getting late and I gotta meet Lena for drinks.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(suggestively)_

Oh?Just the two of you?

RYAN shoves at her.

**RYAN STONE**

Get fucked Cal.

They bicker as they leave through the other exit, hopping across the 'waterfall' and leaving, the sounds of their conversation fading out.

**INT. LENA'S HOUSE - DUSK/NIGHT**

LENA and RYAN are chilling in front of a couch - specifically sitting on the ground, not the couch itself - between them is a half-drunk bottle of wine. Around them are empty cans and bowls of half-eaten snacks. RYAN takes a swig of the bottle of wine. LENA leans her head back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

CLOSE UP: THE BOTTLE OF WINE AFTER RYAN PUTS IT BACK DOWN ON THE FLOOR. THE WINE SLOSHES AROUND FOR A BIT BEFORE RYAN STARTS TALKING.

**RYAN STONE**

The local kids are thinking of having a send-off.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

For Davey?

**RYAN STONE**

Yeah, her and that Byron kid.

The two keep quiet for a beat of silence.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

This whole thing's a mess.

**RYAN STONE**

You're telling me. Nothing happens in Cwm Gelert. It's a boring town. We don't even have a corner shop anymore.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Because of Cal.

**RYAN STONE  
** _(He laughs softly)_

Gotta love her.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Really wished her coping mechanisms were safer.

RYAN nods, LENA takes a swig from the bottle.

**RYAN STONE**

The wake should be good though. Just a bunch of us getting together to remember the real Davey, not the 'Davina' her parents wanted her to be.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

God, her family's such bullshit. Didn't they attempt to arrange a marriage for her?

**RYAN STONE**

That's what everyone says.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Speaking of Davey - did Cal tell you she rang?

RYAN shakes his head, looking curious.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Davey messaged her last night, or at least, someone has Davey's phone.

**RYAN STONE**

Well, there's some sick fucks in the area who would make that joke.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

You think she's overreacting?

**RYAN STONE**

I mean, not really. She's going through something pretty traumatic. I really wish she'd choose a better way to work through her emotions though.

LENA smiles sadly and shakes her head.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

You know Cal doesn't do anything in half measures.

RYAN takes another drink from the bottle, humming thoughtfully. With the bottle empty, he pulls out a cigarette from his pocket, only to put it back after a disappointing look from LENA. He then instead checks his watch.

**RYAN STONE**

Ah fuck, I should probably go. Don't want to worry my dad, y'know?

LENA nods and RYAN starts to get up swaying a little, LENA following slightly after.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Want a lift?

RYAN shakes his head and zips up his jacket.

**RYAN STONE**

We've been drinking, probably best if I just walk. I'll manage, it's not too far.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Stay safe, okay?

**RYAN STONE**

You too.

RYAN leave the room, and thus the house.

**EXT. THE STREET - NIGHT**

RYAN STONE stumbles down the road, drunk. His phone beeps with a message, to which he fumbles around in his jeans pocket and carefully pulls it out.

The text reads: "Meet me at the rez" but the letters are fuzzy and swap around. The sender name is heavily blurred. RYAN shrugs, and heads over the reservoir.

CUT TO:

**EXT. THE RESERVOIR - NIGHT**

RYAN stands by the water, looking around. He checks his phone again, squinting. The sender's name clears to read "DAVEY" just as EVAN walking into the scene.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Hey, Stone.

RYAN jumps, almost dropping his phone.

**RYAN STONE**

Evan?

EVAN grins.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

It's been a long time.

**RYAN STONE**

This isn't funny, what the fuck do you want?

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Awh, good boy Ryan finally grew a backbone?

**RYAN STONE  
** _(angry realization)_

You - you texted Cal.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

You were always clever. Not so perfect as you try to make out though, huh?

EVAN approaches slowly, knife drawn. RYAN backs away.

**RYAN STONE**

The fuck?

EVAN doesn't reply, instead of coming closer, RYAN stumbles backwards. EVAN draws his arm back to strike. The scene cuts off as EVAN brings his arm down.

**EXT.THE RESERVOIR - DAY**

CLOSE UP: RYAN STONE PHONE AS IT BUZZES LOUD AND CONTINUOUSLY. CALLS AND TEXTS FROM LENA AND CAL FILL THE SCREEN.HELL, THERE'S A COUPLE FROM BLAIR IN THERE TOO. ZOOM OUT: RYAN'S LIFELESS BODY, JUST LYING THERE. HIS THROAT'S BEEN CUT AND THERE'S BLOOD SPILLING INTO THE GRASS.

Sound: Different answerphone messages from CAL and LENA, ranging from the typical "where are you?" to actual concern. Police sirens blend in.

End of Act 1


	2. Chapter 2

**INT.LENA'S HOUSE - DAY**

LENA is pacing around the living room, CAL sits on the couch. CAL is hunched over with her head in her hands.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Very hurt/distressed)_

I can't fucking believe this.

CAL remains quiet.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

What the fuck were you thinking, bringing us into this bullshit? Ryan is dead, Cal! What are you going to fucking do?

CAL sits up abruptly, glaring at LENA.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Snapping)_

I don't know!

CAL sighs, rubbing her face with her hands.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(Quietly, tired and upset)_

God, I don't know.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Still rightfully pissed)_

You wanted to get involved. You wanted to take on a killer and now look what happened!

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

I fucking know! Christ, I know. This shouldn't have happened.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

And what have you learned from this? What did you manage to actually do?

CAL hunches back over, she shivers wither from anger or silent crying. The world will never know.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Louder)_

What did you learn?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Nothing! Nothing, alright? Fuck, you don't think I care about this situation? Ryan was my friend, Lena. Knew him since we were children. Now he's gone, and I can't do fuck all about it. I lost him and Davey in the space of a week. You don't think I know that? That I'm not constantly thinking about it? It's tearing me apart.

LENA faces her body away from CAL, hurt and venting.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

This has to stop. Your investigation? Stop it. It's already cost too much.

CAL gives no indication of hearing her, much less understanding.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Fuck this. I never wanted any part of this and now one of the only good things about this godforsaken town is gone. I'm out. For real this time.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Lena -

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(cutting across)_

No.No you don't get to talk your way out of this. I'm done, now get out.

CAL looks shocked but gets to her feet. She slowly puts her jacket back on in hopes that LENA would change her mind. LENA doesn't. CAL leaves the house in a hurry.

**EXT. THE STREET - DAY**

CAL huddles in her coat against the cold, hurriedly walking out of LENA's house. She hits the end of the road and pulls out her phone, quickly going through her contacts and calling a number. After a few rings, there's an answer.

**BLAIR**

Cal?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

We need to talk.

**EXT. A PARK - AFTERNOON**

CAL and BLAIR sit together, CAL hunched over once again and BLAIR trying to hide any form of emotion and failing. BLAIR awkwardly pats CAL'S back.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

It's my fault. All of this.

**BLAIR**

You didn't go out of your way to kill them.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

No, but I pushed Davey away. I started the investigation and it got Ryan killed. God, if I never accused Davey on cheating on me we wouldn't be in this mess. They'd be alive.

BLAIR winces but CAL doesn't see.

**BLAIR**

I'm...I'm sure that wasn't the case.

CAL turns to look at BLAIR.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

But it is, can't you see?

BLAIR smiles slightly, clearly uncomfortable.

**BLAIR  
** _(softly and sad)_

Don't make me argue with you on this.

CAL looks back down and nods. There's a long pause of silence before CAL speaks again.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

I'm going to talk at her funeral.

A wave of nervousness floods BLAIR's face. Honestly, she's lucky that CAL's not paying attention to her.

**BLAIR**

Is that wise?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

I'm not fragile. If I don't I'll regret it. I know I will.

**BLAIR**

Alright, just don't...

BLAIR stops, thinking of the right word. She sighs.

**BLAIR  
** _(Gently)_

Don't fuck this up, they don't need to be reminded that there's a murderer on the loose.

CAL nods, sniffling a bit.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

I got this, don't worry.

CUT TO:

**INT. CAL'S TENT - DAY**

BLAIR and CAL sit on opposite sides of the tent, BLAIR nursing a pretty bad black eye and CAL her bruised knuckles. LENA glares at them both.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Angrily)_

What the actual fuck were you thinking?

CAL refuses to hold eye contact, BLAIR touches her black eye and winces.

**BLAIR  
** _(Retorting)_

I'm not the one who attacked first.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

I'm not the one who fucked my girlfriend.

LENA lets out a laugh and CAL glares.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

You know what I meant.

**BLAIR**

How the hell was I supposed to know that you guys were together? I trusted my wife.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

You didn't think to bring that up before?

**BLAIR**

Why should I? I don't owe you guys anything and there wasn't a point in hurting Cal more than she already had been. Figured it would be easier to just keep quiet.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

And then you got decked. At a funeral. In front of Davey's entire family.

CAL goes to crack her knuckles then winces at her forming bruise.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

You had all this time to tell me that Davey was actually cheating on me. With you. Some dirt poor mechanic with trust issues.

BLAIR goes to stand but LENA holds her down.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Don't you dare.

BLAIR glares and swipes off LENA's hand, but makes no other attempts to get up.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

And you're telling me she was your wife? The fucks even up with that?

**BLAIR**

Maybe it's not through the eyes of the law -

She glances at LENA before continuing

**BLAIR(CONT'D)**

\- but it's just as binding for us. _Was_ just as binding.

LENA rolls her eyes.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

You're both pathetic.

BLAIR shuffles around angrily, CAL deflates into sad. LENA looks back and forth between them and sighs.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

Look, I promised I'd help my mother with something, can you two not kill each other while I'm gone?

The other two stay silent, BLAIR glaring at CAL. LENA rolls her eyes and leaves.

BLAIR deflates.

**BLAIR**

I didn't know.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

You still didn't tell me when you did.

**BLAIR  
** _(Hurt)_

Hey - you don't get to be the only one annoyed here. The woman I was in love with turned out to be lying the entire time.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Davey and I had gone through so much together...

**BLAIR**

Do you think I didn't have a history with her? That I was willing to spend my life with someone I didn't know? Yeah, I'm not the same kid that you knew, but she actually kept in contact.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Guess it doesn't matter anyway. She's dead.

BLAIR grits her teeth.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE(cont'd)**

Can't believe her family barely knew who I was. That they thought me and Davey had stopped talking after that one stupid argument we had at fourteen.

**BLAIR  
** _(softly)_

Look - if I'd have known about you and Davey I wouldn't have gotten involved.

CAL's phone buzzes with a text - LENA. The text reads:

Lena: "I don't trust Blair" CAL stiffens her posture before texting back. Cal: "I don't know how to feel"

Lena: "Something feels off about her" CAL rolls her eyes and pockets her phone. BLAIR rubs her face, careful of her eye.

**BLAIR**

God, I need a drink after all this. Want to head to the pub? We can start over?

CAL suspiciously looks at BLAIR then shakes her head.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

No. Not tonight.

INT.BLAIR AND EVAN'S HOME - LIVING ROOM - MIDDAY

BLAIR lays on the couch staring up at the ceiling, unmoving. She's still in her battered clothes from the funeral and has an icepack/frozen peas/something cold over her bruised eye. Empty beer cans litter the ground around her. EVAN walks in carrying a mug and glances at BLAIR.

**EVAN MEREDITH  
** _(Amused)_

Well, don't you look like shit.

**BLAIR  
** _(Tired)_

Evan, please shut up.

EVAN moves to sit in front of another couch/chair, looking across to where BLAIR lays pathetically.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Who managed to mess you up this bad?

BLAIR covers her face with her hands and mutters unintelligibly.

**EVAN MEREDITH  
** _(Teasing)_

Oh, I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that.

BLAIR moves her hands from her mouth but still covers her eyes so she doesn't have to look at EVAN.

 **BLAIR  
** (Annoyed)

It was Cal, alright? She kicked my ass at the funeral.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

So you finally told her -

**BLAIR**

That I was pretty much engaged to Davey, yes.

BLAIR heaves a tired sigh.

**BLAIR(CONT'D)**

She beat the hell out of me in front of Davey's whole family.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

I would have paid to see that. What you gonna do now? Grovel for forgiveness?

BLAIR takes her hands away from her eyes and stares back up at the ceiling with a huff.

**BLAIR  
** _(Deadpan)_

Probably kill my self, honestly.

**EVAN MEREDITH  
** _(Sighing - like he's heard this a thousand times before)_

Alright well, if that's your plan, don't do it in the house. I'm sick of cleaning up after you as it is.

BLAIR pulls the ice off her eye and sits up, looking miserable. EVAN pulls out his phone and types a quick text and sends it.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Oh hey - Blair? Since you owe me, you mind picking something up at the rez? I dropped something and I don't want it to fall into police hands.

BLAIR hesitates like she's going to decline before complying.

**BLAIR**

N- you know what? Sure. Whatever. I'll be back in twenty.

CUT TO:

**INT. CAL'S TENT - LATE AFTERNOON**

CAL roughly places a corkboard on her little table, on it are various facts about Davey's case including the location of death, and any enemies Davey would have had, or people connected to Davey. The names include her friend group, Shaun Parry, and Andy Byron. BLAIR's name is circled twice in red with a question mark next door to it. RYAN's name is crossed out, and underneath is his cause of death and several more question marks. Music blares as CAL scribbles more notes and pins them on.

After a few minutes, CAL steps away, admiring her work. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small bottle of pills, shakes some into her palm and downs them. She's clearly upset but still trying to hide it, even in the privacy of her own place. She breathes roughly as if she's struggling for air as she looks down on her work. She breathes in sharply and holds back a sob.

**EXT. THE STREETS - LATE AFTERNOON**

LENA walks around outside, patrolling brandishing a knife. She checks her phone, sighing as CAL still hasn't answered her back. She pockets her phone and continues down the road. After a minute or two, her phone chimes with a text. Davey: Come to the rez.

LENA glares and heads off.

**EXT. THE RESERVOIR - LATE AFTERNOON/DUSK**

LENA arrives at the rez (main area). It's empty, cold, and grey. She holds her bat over her shoulder, surveying the area. BLAIR enters the scene, swaying slightly with her hands deep in her pockets. LENA glares and makes her way over. BLAIR's attention snaps up, looking confused as LENA starts heading over.

**BLAIR**

Lena?

LENA doesn't hesitate as she grabs BLAIR by the shoulder and drives the knife into her(Blair's) stomach. BLAIR winces but almost looks impressed. Almost.

**BLAIR(cont'd)**

What the fuck?

LENA shoves BLAIR away. BLAIR staggers back now a decent amount away from LENA, hand on the hilt of the knife.

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Quietly)_

That was for Ryan.

BLAIR looks confused, then annoyed, pulling out the knife and tossing it back at LENA's feet.

**BLAIR  
** _(Weakly)_

I hope this was worth it, Christie, I hope you feel damn good about yourself.

LENA watches as BLAIR finally crumbles to the ground, shirt soaked with blood. She kneels to pick up the knife, her gaze never leaving BLAIR's corpse. She straightens up and walks over to the body.

fade out

**INT. CAL'S TENT - DAY**

CAL sits at her makeshift table, a bowl of cereal in front of her. She looks haggard. Her shirt's on inside out. Her corkboard is leaning against the tent wall behind her. A radio sits beside her bowl, to which she's playing around with the stations. Clips of different popular songs are flicked through until she hits the grainy quality news report.

**STEWART BLUE(Radio Host)**

Another body has been found at Cwm Gelert reservoir, is this the work of a serial killer? Police suspect yes, as local mechanic Delia Blair has been found dead late last night by a dog walker.

CAL sits back in her chair, expression unclear whether it's fear or sadness.

**STEWART BLUE(Radio Host)(CONT'D)**

Police are scouring the area to find the missing Chief of Police's daughter, Lena Christie. It is unclear whether or not she was another victim by the Cwm Gelert Killer. Any sighting should be reported immediately to the police. Her mother, Edith Christie, would appreciate any knowledge on her daughter's whereabouts.

CAL lunches forward and turns off the radio. She holds her face in her hands, breathing heavily for a few seconds before she pulls herself together and stands up. She pulls her jacket on and unpockets her phone. She scrolls through her contacts until she finds who she was looking for - Davey.

Cal: meet me at the rez Cal: tomorrow Cal: 6 pm

Cal: don't miss it She receives no reply. She pulls out her pill jar, regarding it in her hands before shoving it back in her pocket and pulling her jacket around her tighter, she heads out of her tent.

**EXT. THE RESERVOIR - DUSK/NIGHT**

CAL stomps into the clearing, bat in hand. Lena would be so proud. She's decked out in a thick coat and shin guards. She angrily paces around, waiting for the killer to show up. A slow clap comes from the woods, and CAL snaps her attention to the sound, her pacing stopped as she looks around for the source.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(trying to sound brave but her voice wobbles)_

I know you killed Davey - and Ryan, and Blair, and Lena -

There's a rustling sound and CAL swings around to see LENA, coming in from the bushes. LENA looks dishevelled as if she's been sleeping rough

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

You... you're alive? Then...you-?

**LENA CHRISTIE  
** _(Tired)_

Then I...what, Cal?

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(angry and in disbelief)_

Did...were you in on it? For Davey, for Blair, for Ryan? After everything it was you? I trusted you!

Offscreen laughter can be heard as the two women face off. EVAN walks into the clearing.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Oh, no. God no. She is not getting my credit. Lena's too much of a goody-two-shoes for that, aren't you, Christie? She did get Delia, though. Good work too bit sloppy, but she took care of that problem for me.

EVAN chuckles.

**EVAN MEREDITH(CONT'D)**

You made her soft, Calypso. She was finally going to go to the police until Lena took her out for me.

LENA glares at EVAN who's clearly having fun and crosses her arms.

**LENA CHRISTIE**   
_(coldly)_

I didn't do it for you.

EVAN rolls his eyes. A knife glints in his hands as he pulls it from his pocket. He toys with it, holding it where CAL can see. CAL's eyes widen in realization. Different emotions play on her face - surprise, fear, then finally resignation.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

If you're going to kill me, just do it. I can't live in a world without Davey.

**EVAN MEREDITH  
** _(Angry disbelief)_

You'd be willing to die for a woman who never loved you? She was going to leave you for Blair of all people! She didn't care.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

No. But I did. Do. Always will.

LENA sighs, pinching at the bridge of her nose.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

No one here is dying, least of all you. Don't be so fucking dramatic.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

Everything I did was to protect you from her, you brought the rest on yourself.

CAL shakes her head in disbelief.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

No. No. All I wanted was to avenge her, you're the one who killed Ryan and Blair, they had nothing to do with this - and Lena! What are you doing? Why are you siding with him?

**LENA CHRISTIE**   
_(Sarcastically)_

What do you want? A monologue?

EVAN laughs while CAL stares at them both, edging back to stand dangerously near the water.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

It's over, all of this. I promise it'll be over if you just go along with what I say.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE**

Lena-?

**LENA CHRISTIE**

I've made a deal.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(her voice low and full of distrust)_

What the hell are you on about?

In the distance, police sirens can be heard gradually getting louder.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

I'm not going down for this, not after everything. I had a life, I can't abandon that.

**EVAN MEREDITH**

What the fuck are you on about? We're in this together now. You killed Blair, you can't weasel your way out of this.

**LENA CHRISTIE**

No, but I can make things easier.

**CAL LAUGHLIN-LEE  
** _(on edge)_

What did you do?

**LENA CHRISTIE**

What I had to.

The sirens are louder now, clearly not far at all from the trio. EVAN shakes his head, panicked.

**EVAN MEREDITH  
** _(Muttering)_

Fuck this.

He scampers off, CAL is frozen to the spot as footsteps crunch on the dry leaves. LENA moves to block the other exit as the muffled sound of the police reading their rights can be heard.

END


End file.
